Fireworks
by Elaineybeanie
Summary: What happens when a beautiful shy girl meets the all around popular jock in high school?"When you miss me, just look up at the stars. And I'll know, the girl that I loved is looking onto the sky that I'm gazing at."
1. Chapter 1

-It was the start of 10th grade, everybody was energetic and eager to chat with their best friends.

Natsu and his best friend, Grey, chatted along the sidewalk. Natsu was popular, mainly because he was hot, cute, and had a super charming personality. "So, how was your summer?" Natsu asked."Oh, same old same old. I went to ski." Grey answered."Skiing, huh? No surprise because you are an ice cube." Natsu grinned. He loved making fun of Grey.

"That's funny hearing it from a boy with pink hair." Grey teased. "STOP IT! THIS IS MY NATURAL COLOR!"Natsu covered up his head defensively. "I bet you got the DNA from a cherry blossom tree." Grey laughed. Natsu just gave him a death glare.

"So did you see any cute girls this summer?" Natsu changed the topic, eager to talk about something other than his hair. "Eh, they were okay. But there might be a lot of cute chicks this year. Not that you don't have girls falling heads over heels for you already." Grey nudged Natsu with his elbow.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu blushed, ever since he started football, girls have been following him around in school and trying to act like 20 year olds in front of him.

-THE GREAT DIVIDE LINE-

Lucy tied her hair up in a high ponytail, pulled on a sweater, jeans, kicked on her sneakers and walked outside of her house.

Life was pretty boring for her. She has a father named Gildarts, and her mom is dead. She also has a brother named Sting.

She was a nerd, all right. But to put it in other terms, a shy, quiet girl who loves to read and draw.

She never was in the popular crowd, in front of them, she is just a "thing" to make fun of.

But when Lucy meets Natsu, her life isn't going to be plain anymore.

* * *

Hey guys! So this is my lovey dovey non-scary high school romance series with Nalu! :) If you want to check out something dark, mysterious, and also Nalu fan fiction, you can check out Darkest Daze, which is also by me!

I just want y'all to know that this story is also on Wattpad, of course I am the author. I just wanted to put it on here because, the Fairy Tail community is pretty big here and I love the fan fics here! :) And also, I'm moving to China! I really really really don't want to, but you know, parents. *sigh* My plane ride is going to be on this Friday, and I am so nervous about this! So this few weeks, updates may be a little so so. But I already have written tons of chapters on Wattpad, so expect a daily upload until chapter 3! :D Now, without further delay, let's get into this baby.

* * *

The bell rang, alerting all students to shut their mouths and hurry towards class like chicken.

"Hey!" Lisanna scurried towards Natsu, her hair perfect and her lip gloss shiny and scented.

"Hey, Lisanna." Natsu answered back. Lisanna always tries to act like she is his girlfriend, but Lisanna is not his type.

*No hate towards Lis, it's just I ship Nalu more and there has to be an antagonist*

"So~How was your football team try out?" Lisanna winked and adjusted her cheerleader costume.

"It was great. The coach said I was a really nice athlete and Grey got in as well." Natsu scurried towards class, but Lisanna just followed him around like his little minion or something. He didn't like showing off. In fact, the coach elected him to be the captain of the football team because he was so good, but he didn't tell anyone else about it. But the word has already been spread around the school about it.

"Omg, he is like, so cute!"

"Hey dude! You seem so chill!"

Natsu was honestly tired about the people sticking up to him and trying to get as close to him as he can just because he was "popular". He's one of the few people who actually gets popular by being NICE and not MEAN. (cough cheerleaders cough)

"Mrs. Evergreen... Here it is!" Natsu read his schedule carefully. Science with Mrs. Evergreen.

He quickly found himself a seat in the second roll next to Grey.

He slowly examined the room. Popular girls twirling their hair at him, people doodling in their binders, boys half sleeping. Yeah, it's pretty much the same as last year.

Mrs. Evergreen walked in, clearing her throat. "Ahem, I am Mrs. Evergreen. And I have a FUN little lab to kick off the first day of school! And be sure to grab a textbook on your way out because your homework tonight is gonna be to read pg.28-29!"

Of course, almost no one reads textbooks and they scribble on their planner: No homework.

"I paired in off randomly." Mrs. Evergreen smiled. It was some scary words. That means no goofing around with friends, no gossiping with your besties, and EVERYONE LOVES THAT!

Everyone groaned and whined like 5 years olds, but they were doomed.

"Ahem, Grey Fullbuster with Juvia Lockester. You will be at station 1." Mrs. Evergreen announced.

Everyone waited in the room to be called, frowning or smiling as they get partners.

"I really wanted to be with Natsu!" A girl said to her friend, who shrugged.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfalia? Station 9. " Mrs. Evergreen looked up.

Natsu walked towards the lab table number nine. Great, this better not be one of those super annoying squeaky girls that sound like they are high on helium.

Lucy carefully set her binders down on the other side of the table. She wanted nothing to do with the popular crowd. She didn't want to get teased. By trying to get ignored, it made her a lot bully-proofed. She transferred to the school in grade 9 because of all the bullying that went on in her old school,but it's behind her now.

She couldn't help sneaking a peak at Natsu, he was just way to cute to ignore.

His salmon colored hair, his crooked smile, his onyx eyes, everything was absolute perfection.

They were about the same height, but Natsu was half an inch taller.

*OMG OMG OMG READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MORE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm Natsu." Natsu waved, cheering silently that he's got a nice not-in-your-face girl.

"Hi. I am Lucy." Lucy quietly squeezed out, trying to hide the reddish tint on her face.

"So, ready to do some science?" Natsu said enthusiastically. "Not really, I'm just more ready to eat food, honestly." Lucy joked. What's wrong with her? She normally didn't break jokes this fast to other people unless she has known them for a long time!"

"Haha, me too." Natsu laughed, a sweet feeling lingering in his heart.

"So, um, I don't really know how to do this." Lucy awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, me neither." Natsu replied.

They tried the experiment, which, was actually very fun, ironically.

Finally, the bells go off, and Natsu rushed home to chill in their rooms and binge watch anime.

He pulled the covers up to his head with a big bucket of ice cream, his laptop and sighed happily. This is the life, man. He scrolled through his laptop and tried to find cool animes to watch. Perhaps Attack on Titan? That show seems cool.

He clicked to watch the first episodes. And after one minute, he quit. The giants outside of the walls were just too much for him. Hey, Attack on Titan is an AWESOME anime, but not for everyone.

He decided to watch his favorite show, Fairy Tail and watched it until his mom screamed for him to go eat dinner.

"Honey, tomorrow I am thinking you could go to Moonbucks and grab me a few cookies, your sister has been craving them." His mom looked over to Natsu's sister, Wendy who's timidly eating her hot dog.

"Yeah , course. Can I maybe grab a little something something for meh to munchie munchie?" Natsu gestured for cash.

"Fine. Here's 10 dollars. Grab me a Double Ristretto Venti Nonfat Organic Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam and Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended ." Natsu's mom ordered.

"What? What is that?" Natsu barely attempted trying to remember it.

"I'll just write it down." His mom sighed and grabbed a pack of post its.

"Hah hah Natsu, even I can remember that! A Double raveoli vent Nonfat organic chocolate brown frappucino hot with foam and whipped cream dupsided blended!" Wendy said.

"Oh yeah? OH YEAH?" Natsu started tickling Wendy so hard she started hiccuping.

"Stop! AHHHAHAHAHHHA!" Wendy laughed and kicked her feet around.

"Alright mom and Wendy I will go now bye goodnight!" Natsu went to his room and grabbed a water bottle, planning on staying there for the night.

Natsu walked outside wearing a pair of cool jeans, his beloved scarf and his letterman jacket mainly because his cat happy left hair everywhere on his other jackets. He can't wait for the laundry to be done today.

He walked down the street for about 9 minutes to Moonbucks, clutching his mom's post it note in his hand.

"Hello how may I help you?" The cashier sweetly asked, blushing as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Hey! Um, can I get a snowman cookie, a birthday cake pop and whatever this is?" Natsu showed her the post it note.

"Oh, my, that's um... Very long." The girl chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, my mom is so annoying. Sorry sorry!" Natsu apologised, and the cashier gave the note to the coffee maker.

"It's alright, we get costumers who order long drinks a lot. That would be 9.20 dollars." The cashier said.

"Here you go." Natsu put the change in the tip box, hoping to at least contribute something.

He walked over to the counter to get the drinks and sat down next to a girl. A fairly familiar girl, actually.

"Hey." The girl said. Natsu turned his head to find Lucy, sipping on a Berry Hibiscus.

"HI! Sorry I didn't see ya there. What's up?" Natsu smiled and Lucy's cheeks turned red again.

"Oh nothing. You know, sipping on my drink, in Moonbucks, sippily." Lucy stuttered.

"Cool!I'm just here to pick up a few things for my mom.I don't know HOW she remembers the orders." Natsu smiled.

atsu grabbed everything he ordered as they came out.

"So, are you new to this school?" Natsu asked, stuffing his cake pop in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm new. In my old school I had some problems." Lucy grinned sadly.

"Well, no worries. Cuz you got us now! You can hang out with us at lunch! Me, Grey, and the rest!" Natsu scooched closer towards her and grinned again.

Lucy's heart pounded. She couldn't help but smile back. She wanted to go home and squeal.

NATSU'S POV-

Oh gosh. What is wrong with me? I never felt this way with ANYONE before.

Could it be? Could I be... Having a crush on this girl?

THIRD PEROSN POV-

"Anyways, I'll see yah at school, Luce-juice!" Natsu hurried out the door.

Luce juice? That is SO bad! Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey son, how's it going..." Natsu's dad, Igneel fist bumped Natsu and gestured for him to sit down.

"Yeah... Dad?" Natsu set the stuffs down on the kitchen island, and Mrs. Dragneel and Wendy rushed towards the yummy food.

"So, have you seen any potential future-to-be lately?"Igneel gossiped, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, I don't know. I want to protect this girl, and I always blush when I see her, she's just so cute. But... I mean, she's so pretty, and I think a couple guys already checked her out today. This obnoxious dude, Loke? He is all over her. Ugh." Natsu complained. He could trust his dad to keep this a secret.

"Well you go, son! Ask her to that welcome back dance everyone's raging about at your school next week!" Igneel said, rubbing Natsu's head. "Dad let go of me please! Anyways I have to cuddle with Happy I am not going to talk about feelings anymore. BTW buy more ice cream. I LOVE YOU DAD!" Natsu ran up the stairs and shut his door.

Do I like Lucy? Do I NOT? Come on Aphrodite(Greek goddess of beauty and love) give me some clues here! Human emotions are so confusing, no wonder I like hanging out with cats more. Natsu rubbed his Turkish Angora cat, Happy's fur. Happy purred and cuddled on his bed some more.

Lucy texted excitedly to Levy, her good friend she made at school.(Madly in love with Gajeel)

Lucy- HEY SHRIMP GUESS WHAT?

Levy- I don't know what? And also only Gajeel-sama can call me shrimp no one else understood?

Lucy-Aye sir! ANYWAYS! Natsu said we could sit with him at lunch on Monday! OMG!

Levy- That means I get to sit with Gajeel-sama! AH! I am so excited! Thanks Lucy your the best!

Lucy-I know, I am the best aren't I? Anyways! HALP! I need to know what to wear on Monday!

Levy- I don't know! Send me pics of your fav tops and clothes

*After a while...*

Lucy- Okay so it's settled! I will go with this tiny jean jacket, this black tank top, the black skater skirt, and my cute scandals with a couple golden long necklaces.

Levy-That is SERIOUSLY so cute! I already decided I am going to wear a white jumper with heeled scandals.

Lucy-See you Monday! BYE!

Levy- BYEEEEEEEEEEE!

"AW MAN I am so nervous to see Lucy after seeing her at MoonBucks. Hopefully she didn't think that me inviting her to have lunch with us wasn't weird." Natsu complained to Grey, who is chewing a piece of gum.

"Man just get over it! what, is it you got a crush on that blondie?" Grey smacked his mouth.

"Dude. Drop it." Natsu rolled his eyes. Grey is such a snob.

"We all know I am telling the truth here." Grey shrugged.

"Whatever. Do you think she'll like my outfit?" Natsu asked, gesturing to his body. He is wearing a white T-shirt(The super cute ones) And black shorts with a color splash on them. Also his scarf and a black vest.

"It says "I love Lucy and I wanna make babies with her"." Grey chuckled, "And no you look like a hippie waiter."

"Gee I'll thank you first when I get a grammy award, "My best friend/Dushbag Grey helped me by insulting me and calling me a flame-brain.""Natsu insulted back.

"Ouch..." Grey dramatically put his hand over his heart and groaned just as they arrived at the front door.

"I'll see you later." Natsu went in the school and immediately went to his locker to get ready for Science. After all, him and Lucy ARE lab partners. The teacher loved torturing the students and made the students have the same lab partner as the first day of school.

Lucy was already there, setting up the vases. Natsu inhaled and exhaled deeply, straightened up his back and tried to casually walk over to their table.

"Hi Lucy." Natsu waved dryly.

"Hey-ey Natsu! Good morning!" Lucy blushed as she scootched her binders over to her side.

"So, um, the, the dance this Friday... Um..." Natsu stuttered, trying to form the words.

"Right... Are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah-ah. I don't have a date though." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Um. Me neither!" Lucy smiled.

Yoshi, so I am going to ask her to the dance at the ned of the day! Natsu thought to himself, procrastinating.

Lunch was a blast, everyone were having fun and joking around, and Lisanna has been giving the death glare to Lucy lately. But that doesn't bother her. She was used to it.

-AT LUNCH BREAK-

"Hi Lucy can I talk to you for a second?" Loke asked, waving his orange hair everywhere and try to do the sexy eyebrow thing.

"Sure Loke!" Lucy smiled and followed him away.

"What is Loke trying to do?" Natsu growled.

"Calm down Natsu. Maybe they're talking about something school-like, right?" Levy persuaded.

"But Loke HAS been giving Lucy the sexy look lately. Aw man Natsu your crush is being stolen away!" Gajeel laughed evilly and Levy tucked on his shirt, signalling him to stop.

Natsu was silent until Lucy came back, "Hey Lucy what did Loke talk about did he touch you in any way shape or form are you okay?" Natsu blurted out and Grey snorted.

"Yeah, um, he asked me to the dance." Lucy looked down at her feet. She wanted to go with Natsu, but being the nice person she was, she couldn't refuse. Besides, Natsu has plenty of better fish in the sea.

"And you said?" Natsu's voice creaked.

"Yes, I said yes." Lucy smiled at everyone, waiting for a response.

"Lucy are you happy?" Levy asked and worriedly looked at Natsu.

"Uh-huh? Loke is nice and funny. So I said yes. I mean, I think he wants to be my boyfriend" Lucy looked at Natsu and back at her toes.

"Great! Amazing!" Grey clapped. "Lucy's got a boyfriend!" He tried to cheer up the mood a bit, but clearly he has chosen the wrong way.

"I got football practice. I'm gonna go." Natsu ran past everyone all the way to the empty field and started practicing throws. He thought Lucy liked him back. But Loke had to steal everything from Natsu. He threw footballs in the goal angrily and started practicing wind sprints.

"Natsu-san!" Lisanna hopped out from behind of Natsu and hugged him tightly. Natsu's teeth clenched, he's so tired of this koala-girl sticking around him 24/7 and acting like a complete slut to people she doesn't like.

"Lisanna Strauss, I would really appreciate it if you can, like, keep your distance from me. After all, we're not in a relationship." Natsu said through his tight, clenched mouth.

"Oh, okay. Um, sorry I was being such a pest!" Lisanna said, startled. She couldn't get rid of her annoying personality! She hates her personality so much, but she just can't change. She wished she could.

"It's okay. I'm a little under the weather today." Natsu reassured, dropped his football and walked back to school. The bell was going to ring soon to signal the last period of the day, for him, it's English. He has it with Loke, Grey and Lucy. Best combination ever.

-Natsu's POV-

I arrived at English as fast as I could and picked a sit at the very back. Lucy always liked to sit in the front, so I tried to pick the farthest seat away from her. Grey rolled his eyes as he walked in and sat next to me.I was just minding my own business, I was doodling a picture of me stabbing Loke.

"Are you literally avoiding Lucy? Man, you are such a coward." Grey slapped Natsu on his back.

"OW! Man you made me mess up my face." Natsu erased the scratch mark and started to draw his facial features again. Grey just laughed and got out his stuffs, ready for class.

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, as promised! ;)

I love it you guys enjoy this! I can't wait to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

-Natsu's POV-

I waited for class to start anxiously, ugh, why is it so long? I feel like I was about to burst into a million bubbles, did the teacher get hit by a car or something?

And just like that, Lucy walked in chatting along with Loke. I gripped my pencil a little bit harder and it broke, whoops. I sighed and got out another pencil, but that broke too. I should probably just stick with a mechanical one.

I drew in bolded letters of me whipping Loke. This is the life, man. I knew I was born to become an artist. I already drew up to three pages and maybe I can create a gallery called: The Summer it? Cause my name means summer? Anyways, so that's what I plan on using my money for when I grow up.

-Third Person POV-

Grey stared at Natsu, scared. Natsu broke two pencils when Lucy walked in and he can see his veins popping out from his face. Then Natsu started drawing stick figures with blood he drew using red pens everywhere. That's it, he's not walking home with Natsu or Natsu's going to use him as a punching dummy and Grey's going to die.

Lucy looked around the room, scanning for Natsu. Natsu was sitting in the very back corner and was fiercely drawing in his notebook. Ah, even his scary face looks so cute she could bite it.

Snap out of it, Lucy! She told herself. You're going to the dance with Loke! That means you are Loke's girlfriend now! No staring at your best friend!

Hmm, it's kind of weird. Usually Natsu liked to sit with her in the front and chat with her. Why is Natsu sitting in the back? And why did Natsu leave early at break? Lucy planned on texting Levy and Juvia in their group chat to ask them what was happening after school.

Natsu walked home alone. Grey ran home as soon as he could before Natsu could catch him. He stretched comfortably. At least today I get to stay home and cuddle with Happy and binge watch my shows!

He walked home and did his homework, ate dinner and cleaned up Happy's business.

Okay, let's see what animes there is on TV.

*click* I love you, senpai! Please, I don't love him. I love you! I want to be with your forever and ever!

*click* Why did she leave me? Was I not good enough? Why? Why?

*click* Please! Please don't leave me alone! I love you so much! SO MUCH!

What is it with these cheesy shows? Natsu threw his remote on his bed, scenes of Lucy and him talking, hanging out appeared in his mind. But also when Lucy broke the news that she's with Loke and going to the dance with him. UGH! He threw his pillow across the since he has OCD, he had to get back and put it on his bed. I HATE HUMANITY AND EMOTIONS! He kicked his legs in the air.

Lucy sighed and typed on her phone on her bed.

-5:49-

Lucy- Hey guys! I have a question, do you guys know why Natsu behaved so strangely this after noon?

Juvia- Errrrrrrrrrrr. Lucy, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet

Levy- It was SO obvious, Luce!

Lucy- WHAT?

Juvia- You have to figure it out yourself! ;)

Levy- what she said

Lucy- COME ON YOU GUYS YOUR MY BFFs

Juvia- Lucy are you and Loke officially a thing now? Is it like Luke? OMG your baby's name can be Luke!

Lucy- IDK! I mean, he is nice and all but I feel like I like some1 else! Idk! HALP!

Levy- C'MON Lucy, think hard, do you like like Loke?

Lucy- I mean, I guess! Probs yes, probs not! :O

Juvia- You need to give us a clear answer, who should we ship?

Lucy- what do you mean by who should we ship

Levy- should we should you and loke...

Juvia- or YOU and NATSU?

Lucy- NATSU? NATSU? ummmmmmm

Juvia- Do you like Natsu?

Lucy- Uhhhhhhhhhh I like him as a friend, friend. Friend.

Lucy- REPLY MEH PLSSSSSSSSS

Lucy- I am friend breaking up with you guys

Lucy- COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNN :C

Levy- :~o

Juvia- Child, it's up to you...

Natsu woke up as sucky as ever. He went to sleep at 11:00 last night (like usual) and woke up at 7:00. But he just feels so tired. OH that's right, it's Friday. The day of the dance.

-Natsu's POV-

Ugh. I really do not want to go to the dance but Grey and the rest are forcing me to go. Yay. Juvia and Levy said, "Oh no worries, we'll make you over so Lucy knows what she's missing and you can find a new girl!" WELL I DO NOT WANT A NEW GIRL! I like Lucy. She's not fake or snobby or ewwie. She's just... Her.

But whatever, I guess I'll do it, mainly to make that boy Loke feel SO DOWN HE'S GONNA DROWN.

Okay, that was REALLY bad. I just changed into a Tee and shorts and walked down stairs sleepily. My dad, sipping on coffee and my mom cooking her scrambled eggs. "Mom, I'm gonna grab and go, kay?" I grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Why?" Dad asked in his confused/angry face.

"Because I have football practice. Yeah, it's early, I know." I swung my backpack around my shoulder as they said bye. As usual, Grey was waiting by the tree in front of my year with his phone.

Football was definitely really tiring, it was only for 30 minutes but still very abusive. Today's the first day, and from next week on I have to wake up at 6:00. How fun!

Lucy was chatting along with the group, in a blue dress and white scandals, she looked really pretty, but I couldn't get the courage to tell her that. INSTEAD I just stared at my sneakers. Until the bell rang. Yes, I actually did that.

Lucy looked pretty confused but didn't bother to ask me. Now I'm a little annoyed. Does she even CARE about me? Whatever. Maybe I'll use a few hip hop moves I learned from my dance classes on this dance today. It's gonna be fun.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Lucy was pretty confused, what did her BFFs mean by those texts? Like WHAT? And why is Natsu behaving so strangely? What is going on in her life? She tried to shake that feeling away by picking out a dress for the dance. Hmm, A white dress with blue flowers with silver high heels or a pink dress with silver high heels? Hmm.. Pink dress it is!

(Natsu is the MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN MAIN character in this fan fic, BTW)

Everyone was tightly packed in the room. Juvia wearing this gorgeous marine blue dress with white high heels, and Levy wore this purple dress with dainty black ballet flats. Grey and Gajeel were in tuxedos, but everyone planned for Natsu to have something more, a spark, perhaps.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT, I DON'T WANNA WEAR BLUSH!" Natsu screamed, pushing away Levy's hands. "Aw man. You'll look adowable!" Grey mimicked a baby voice.

Finally, they settled with a tuxedo. Because nobody could agree on anything. Even if it was plain, Natsu still looked REALLY cute in it. "It's going to blow everyone away." Juvia nodded, making an explosion sound with her hands.

"Thanks you guys! Now we better go or we're late!"Natsu smoothed his hair down for one last time and walked out of the door.

Loke picked Lucy up in his black car, "Wow, Lucy. You look really nice today!" Indeed, Lucy was adorable, and breath-taking. A part of her blond hair in a braid, her beautiful pink dress brings out her eyes, and everything about her was just, perfect. "Thanks, Loke! I like your outfit, too!" Lucy complimented back. Loke reached for her hand, but Lucy pulled it away quickly. She couldn't let Loke touch her, she didn't know why. At all.

" I am so nervous!" Natsu bit his nails like a chipmunk. He couldn't get over the fact of seeing Lucy with another guy. Who am I, her dad? He thought. He couldn't help it but to be envious at Loke. Natsu wanted to take her to the dance, but NOOOOOOOOOO, Loke the hot guy had to steal her away from Natsu. Well, he couldn't blame Loke. Finders keepers, right?

"Come on, be brave!" Levy cheered, looking at the weather forecast, it said it was going to rain hard soon . But to be honest, she was kind of nervous too. Is Gajeel going to ask her to slow dance, or not? What if she accidentally steps on his toe or something?

Everyone in the car was a little bit anxious. Grey and Juvia awkwardly stared at each other and fiddled with their fingers. They both wanted to dance with each other, but was afraid they would get brutally rejected. Everyone was confused about their relationship problems and didn't want to destroy the strong friendship between each other by confessing their love.

The car slowly pulled up by the school. Everyone scurried out of the car door and Natsu said, "Thanks, dad. You are the best!" Igneel gave him a thumbs up, "Pick up a girl today, son!" "See you at home." Natsu rolled his eyes and waved. "I AM SO PROUD OF MY HANDSOME SON!" Igneel teared up and drove away. Natsu couldn't help but smile. He is lucky he has such a loving family. Well, despite of Wendy always stealing his yogurt pops. But mainly loving.

They walked to the dance without speaking a word to each other. Music was blasting around in the gym, but not deafening. lights were set up everywhere, and they makeover-ed the room so much, it looks like in one of those chick-flick movies. Which was a good thing, because the mood was very nice.

Lucy was on her way, and with Loke staring at her half-pervertedly and half-happily. She couldn't be comfortable. She wondered what it would be like if Natsu and her went to the dance together and were a couple. But that would never happen. Like, ever.

Natsu slowly got relaxed and started rocking his dance moves while everyone clapped and cheered around him. Lucy slowly inched away and furiously poured punch into her cup. Why didn't she just ask Natsu to the dance if she liked him? Now she is stuck with Loke who only likes her for her looks and is SUCH a douchebag.

Natsu stared into space and thought about how pretty Lucy looked. But she was dancing with Loke, their eyes staring into each others'. He couldn't take this anymore, he had to leave. He didn't know why he was feeling like crap, but he had to leave ASAP. The room around him seemed so small. He grabbed his phone and ran out the door before anyone could even catch a glimpse of him. In fact, Juvia and Grey, Gajeel and Levy were all dancing together.

Lucy watched Natsu run away, she was really worried. Did something happen? "What are you looking at, Lucy?" Loke looked in her direction. "Oh, um, nothing." Lucy forced out a smile.

It was raining really hard, indeed. And Natsu's home was about 1 mile away. But he didn't care, he just started darting and darting. It would be a nice wind-sprint for football. He thought cluelessly, so he ran about 5 miles non-stop to get rid of the shaky feeling inside of his body. His hair was damp, his clothes were wet, and his shoes were completely soaked. Good thing his mom wasn't home or he will be killed.

"What the hell, Natsu? Did the dance end already?" His dad stood up and turned off the TV. "I wanted to come home early." Natsu said simply. "Well you could've called me! How was the dance?" His dad asked, expression softening. "I don't want to talk about it. 'Night, dad." Natsu walked upstairs, shakily. All he wanted to do was to crash into his comfortable bed and go to dreamland where none of this would happen.

-The Next Day-

Natsu woke up dizzily. The clock reads 8:34. He went to sleep at, like, eight last night. So he slept for 12 whole hours. Pretty impressive. His head felt warm.

-FIRST PERSON POV-

I didn't want to skip school just because, I could've skipped it, but my sister Wendy is off from school today, so I don't want her begging me to play with her, and then mom's gonna be like, " Be with your little sister, Natsu, when you grow up, blah-blah-blabbidy-blab!"

I got dressed pretty tiredly, last night felt like a blur, I have only been there for like, 30 minutes after all. But I couldn't get the image of Lucy in her prom dress slow-dancing with Loke out of my head. And why the hell did I run that much last night, in the RAIN? I must be trying to become those TV-shows and soap operas you see where the characters trip, fall, get cancer, get hit by cars, and just get hurt to get sympathy votes in general. They're good to binge-watch though.

"Honey, you don't look so well, what's wrong?" My dad asked. Seriously, who calls their son honey? Can I get some support here that honey is NOT a good nickname for me? No? Okay.

Yep. It's tomorrow. I'm moving to China. My life is over. Help me.

-Elaineybeanie


	4. Chapter 4

"Um. I'm a little oozy today, I probably went to sleep too late last night. I'll get over it." I shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay. Well, just call me if you want me to pick you up or being some medicine over to your school." Dad said, patting his phone on the couch.

"Yeah, okay." I closed my sore eyes for five seconds, I REALLY shouldn't have gone all Romeo and Juliet last night.

I sleep-walk down the sidewalks and saw Grey's ink colored hair miles away. Honestly why is his hair color so nice and mine just looks like a wild flower? And whenever I want to wear green... Bleh.

"What's up, dude? Are you okay?" Grey asked, concerned. He's a pretty darn good friend, despite of his frequent sarcastic insults.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied simply, looking in space.

"Well, that's good. WHY DID YOU LEAVE EARLY LAST NIGHT? IT WAS RAINING LIKE HELL!" Grey screamed.

"Uh... Rain walk exercise? It's good for your... hair and... kidneys." I made up, trying to sound scholarly and sophisticated.

-3rd Pov-

"Whatever you say. Lucy looked so adorable with Loke last night, don't you think?" Grey brought up, Grey knew Natsu liked Lucy, so he's trying to anger him so much he asks her out.

Natsu shrugged and walked silently, looking at the trees and the beautiful summer scenery.

A sharp pain occured in his throat, causing him to cough loudly for about 10 seconds.

"Dude, are you okay?" Grey asked, looking at Natsu trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go or we'll be... *cough* late." Natsu said, sounding like he couldn't breath.

Grey looked at Natsu's sweaty and damp forehead, and his red face. Well, doesn't really look like he's fine to me. If I see him doing that two more times, I'm making him go to the nurse.

Nat's Pov-

I dizzily walked to Science and saw Lucy happily talking with Loke happily in front of the door. My heart hurt and he felt like he has just been punched in the stomach... Again.

I groaned at the lovey-dovey scene and sat as far away as Lucy's chair as possible. Besides, she probably didn't want to hang out with me, anyways. Since she already has... Loke.

I felt so sick by fourth period, I didn't even know what the teacher was even saying. My brain was flushed with bits and moments of Lucy. Images of her flash in her head. No. No one but her. No one but the woman who tore apart his heart. No. Not her.

I'm so tired of himself, of being so freaking sensitive and being mad at Loke for stealing "my" girl. I didn't even ask her out, how is Lucy "my" girl?

One of you guys asked me to make Lis a good, positive character. And I just wanna put out there that I do not hate Lisanna in any way, shape, or form. She is so nice and her takeover forms are so freaking cute!

And I was thinking about making her establish into a non- mean girl anyways. So… Yeah. If you guys have any ideas or opinions about that, feel free to leave reviews. But again, this is my story.

I am currently writing this on the plane towards Shanghai, and I really hope I have good luck and it doesn't suck there.

At lunch, I picked at my spaghetti and didn't eat a thing. I was too sick to eat it anyways. All I need right now was a nice, long, nap. I could feel my friends looking at me and exchanging worried glances at each other. I coughed. A lot. Like, an abnormal amount of A LOT. Grey kept telling me to go to the nurse, but I didn't want to. I have to be tough instead of a sensitive little boy. Well, and also I was very happy because I couldn't hear a thing he was telling me and heard him repeat the muffled word "nurse" over and over again.

By the end of the school day, I was so freaking happy that the day was over. But reality dropped a truth bomb on me. I had football practice for an hour. I debated whether or not to go, but a real man would go to practice. As coach Strauss said… Of course, Grey strongly disagreed with that. He screamed some words I didn't hear and crazy, doofus, stupid, um, and organ donation. Didn't know where that came from.

-Third POV-

Grey screamed at Natsu in the locker room. "I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE NURSE 7TH PREIOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO? YOU ARE SUCH A CRAZY DOOFUS! I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE AS STUBBORN AND STUPID AS YOU! IF YOU PLAN ON DYING I SHOULD SIGN YOU UP FOR ORGAN DONATION FOR THOSE CHILDREN IN NEED!"

"Shut it Grey… Coach Strauss said practices were important." Natsu pushed past Grey and walked to the field wobbly. "Who am I his mom?" Grey questioned himself and helped Natsu to walk.

"HI Lucy! I'm wondering if you wanna go to the filed to watch football practice today? Grey-Sama says it's their first official practice today! You wanna go?" Juvia walked over to Lucy at her locker, who had her backpack swung over her shoulder, wearing a pair of plain washed jean shorts, a cropped top and a black jacket with neon patterns. "Sure!" Lucy grinned, Natsu's practicing then, as well. She couldn't wait to see him. He has been avoiding her all day, and she can finally watch him silently and think about how cute he is.

The practice was going for about 45 minutes, and Grey was seriously worried about Natsu's physical conditions. He did everything the coach told him to do, accurately, quickly. But Natsu also looked like his face was lit on fire and was half-standing and half- I don't even-know-just-picture—very-very-sick-person-with-high-fever.

Lucy and Juvia noticed that too, and it took all their might to resist the urge of going to the field and drag Natsu off. But when Natsu realised they got him out of practice, he would probably scream his head off. He always will not ever end anything he wanted to do in the middle of until it was over ( well, except for anime, he only ditches anime when he eats dinner, you get the big idea, persistent )

They were all watching Natsu closely, and their phones were always turned on, when it reaches 4:00, they were going to end the practice when it should be ended and force Natsu to go to the hospital.

"Ten more minutes!" Lucy looked at Juvia, her eyes fixed on the field, who delivered her a nod.

Natsu could feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier, his head getting more and more painful, his feet dragging more and more. He wanted to go home. Now. And then, everything went black.

Natsu collapsed in the middle of the field, everyone rushed to him and took his helmet off. His eyes were shut closed, his lips blue and purple, his face without a single lively tint.

"Somebody called the ambulance!" Lucy shouted, looking at Natsu, passed out.

"This is not good shoot shoot shoot!" Grey had his hand on his head, walking around, stressed. Everyone were so tense, Juvia was on the phone, panicking and telling the police about the location.

"Wake up! Natsu! Stop playing a prank on us! Ha-ha!" Lucy chuckled and shook Natsu's head very violently. "Stop it Lucy! Or he's going have a concussion too!" Grey ordered, his hand grabbing his hair.

"Grey-sama, let Juvia hold you in her warm, loving arms!" Juvia reached out like a zombie and wobbled towards Grey blindly. "Um… No, thank you. Let's do that when my best friend is not about to die." Grey scurried away and delivered another glance at the pale, withered Natsu.

EEEEEEEEK! YES! I AM BACK! I AM HERE! I AM BACK HERE WITH MY VPN HACKING SKILLS! YAYAYAYYAYA! Yes, I will definitely update darkest daze soon, if my VPN stays strong and doesn't goes wondering off. MEANWHILE, I AM SO HAPPY I GET TO UPLOAD MY STORIES AGAIN! EEEK!  
Btw,

read this in a mirror out loud-

.einaebyenialE evol I


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

My head feels like it has been beaten up by a gorilla and then an overweight elephant sat on it. No, maybe Grey sat on my head. That's it, Grey is sitting on my head. He may look skinny but he's so heavy. I bet cars tip over if he sit in them.

It took so much strength for me to open up my eyelids, it didn't even feel natural. Don't tell me that douchebag snuck in my house and is sitting on my head. I woke up to a white room with wooden everything. "Huh? Am I in heaven? Or is this just an ikea showroom?"I mumbled.

"Natsu! You woke up!"A creepy woman with black markings all over her face startled me. "GAH!"I screamed, sitting up suddenly. "I'm your mom? Natsu?"She said, taking a wet paper towel and wiped up all of those mascara stains. "Oh, phew. Okay. For a moment I thought I was in a haunted house or one of those prank shows."I let out a deep breath, calming down.

"You have been sleeping for two days!"She held my hand. "Oh, yeah? I got my beauty sleep then."I smiled, petting my face. "Oh shut up. Why didn't you tell us you were sick and had a high fever?"She asked, looking into my eyes. "Uh…Cuz I forgot?" I looked away. After all, she can't really expect me to tell her that I was being all crazy about a girl, right? Then she will ask if Lucy and I are planning on making "The next generation" anytime soon.

"When will you ever snap out of your world, Natsu?When it comes to school and sports, you're so smart. But you can't keep doing that thing of yours when you hide all your feelings in your heart, okay?Or it's gonna be too much for you to take it all to yourself."My mom continued blabbing on and on and on. It was kinda like a lullaby for me, and I fell back asleep.

"NATSU, MEH MAN!"Somebody slapped my head. "OW!"I grouched, delivering a death glare to whoever did that. "I heard your fever's finally down."He said, setting down a soup can as he sits by me. "OH, dad! I thought you were… Grey or whoever from school. What day is it? How many school days did I miss?" "It's Tuesday today, so you missed only two days of school. Well, if you want. We can go home today!"Dad announced, beaming. "Yeah, let's do that. I feel fine."

—Third person Pov—

"Lucy, you haven't been in your zone since Monday, is everything okay?"Loke asked, holding Lucy's hand adoringly. "Yeah, I'm just fine. I'm thinking about stuffs."Lucy gently pulled her hand away and continued picking at her plate. "Please don't touch your food before getting out of line, Ms. Lucy."The lunch lady scowled, and Lucy dropped her fork on the tray like it was burning metal.

"Well, anyways, see you after lunch!"Loke paid and walked out of the door to his group of friends. "Yeah."Lucy punched in the codes on the number pad as the lunch lady continues to glare at her like an old witch. "Hey Lucy."Grey said, without any energy. His phone lights up in his pocket along with a twitter ringtone. He scans the text secretly, as a huge grin creeps up his cheeks. "Dude, what is it?Gajeel asked, eager to read it. "Natsu just told me he's coming back tomorrow!"Grey said, slipping the phone back in his pocket.

"Really? YAY!"Juvia clapped. "We have been so down because of this, and now we can get back in our tracks!"Levy cheered. Lucy didn't speak, but instead looked down on her plate and tried to hide her gigantic smile as she munched on her vegetables. "Whew, the big quarterback is finally going to be back. Our past game has been horrible because we kept passing to him even though he wasn't there."Gajeel snickered.

Lucy held her backpack straps as she slowly walks home. She likes Natsu, right? As a friend, right? She didn't know what to do, she looks down on the tiles, be careful not to step on the cracks! "OW!"She bumped into a girl, and winced. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Excuse me."Lucy apologised sincerely. She was shocked when she sees Lisanna,who was red-eyed and sniffing.

"Ugh, I didn't want anyone to see me. Now I'm totally busted for being a crybaby. She chuckled and wiped her tears away hurriedly. "Um, it's okay. I cry really ugly. Um, what's wrong, may I ask?"She looks at Lisanna, whose vision avoided hers. "Well, I really want to tell someone. But will you promise not to leak this secret to anyone?"Lisanna said, already walking down to a steep hill.

"Yeah, 'course."Lucy agreed, sitting down next to her. "I have been so slutty in school, all because I wanted to make myself someone else in school. My mom died two years ago. And my dad is already finding someone else. I don't know what the hell to do. And I can only express my anger and my feelings through being mean to… You."Lisanna mumbled, looking down on her knees.

"That's okay. I hope your family thing gets better. I mean, if you want, you can hang out with us at lunch. I'll talk to them."Lucy looked at her sympathetically. "Thanks. My friends are just using me for my money. I'm so tired of being a popular girl. Only in school people will listen to me… My dad just received a call from school saying my teasing was reported to the principal… I don't even know what came over my head for the past two years."Lisanna poured out her heart to Lucy, not even realising she is telling Lucy some of her deepest secrets.

"Don't worry, LisannaOkay, um… You must get back now. I think your dad will be worried about you if you stay out too long."Lucy said, soothingly. "Yeah, sure. If he really cared about me he wouldn't bring that woman in front of my eyes."Lisanna scoffed, her eyes getting redder. "It's okay, Lisanna, here, think about it this way. You can set that as a goal to get into a great college, and then you can raise a beautiful flawless family by yourself, and forget all about this drama. But, he is still your dad, Lisanna. He loves you with all his heart."Lucy held Lisanna's hand. "Um, thanks, Lucy."Lisanna brushed her white bangs out of her eyes and smiled.

"Alrighty, I shall be heading back home now. See you tomorrow, Lisanna!"Lucy got up and started walking back up to the sidewalk. Lisanna watched Lucy disappear from her visions, and headed back after a few more minutes.

It was just about time when I finished up the homework that I missed, and I heard a few knocks on the bedroom door. I mean, can I believe that Wendy was actually being nice and asking for my OPINION before she barges in? Of course not. So it had to be one of my friends. My parents just scream my name and make me run downstairs no matter what critic situation I am in. For example, the last episode of the final season of a show. Yeah, it's pretty horrible.

"Hmm? Who is it?"I asked carelessly,chewing on my pencil. "It's me, Lucy."Holy crap it's Lucy okay okay is my hair okay oh no I am not wearing pants I gotta pull on my pants don't want her to see my Spongebob boxers okay okay I am ready. "Come on in Lucy welcome to your new home!"I stuttered and sat on my bed in a weird praying position.

Third POV

"Um… Hey. I was just, wondering if you feel better."Lucy stared at the TV like she was really interested in buying the new juice blender that has five sharp blades for better juicing. "Oh, me? I am as good as a gumdrop!"Natsu slapped his chest violently and started to cough. "Um. You okay?"Lucy asked, feeling awkward. "OH yeah. *cough*. SO*cough* what else do you want to say?"Natsu gulped down some water from his poop shaped cup. "Um, do you want to have an overnight picnic or something with the group this Saturday? It's gonna be me, Grey and Juvia. We were wondering if you wanted to come, but if you don't feel well you can TOTALLY not come."Lucy explained, emphasising on the word totally.

"Huh, sure I'll go."Natsu blushed at the very thought of Lucy and him, looking at the stars, while the gentle night breeze brushed on their face. It seemed like the perfect scenery for a perfect, romantic kiss. Well, Natsu knew it was never in a million years, since Loke will probably set up a secret camera and watch the whole thing like a pervert behind his computer screen.

"Okay, great! See you tomorrow, Natsu!"Lucy's face brightened as she exited out the door. "Ok. Bye, Lucy!"Natsu couldn't help but smile as he looks at Lucy's smile. It seemed as if her smile was contagious, it was a virus, spreading to every single cell of Natsu's body.

"Ugh, I need some food to keep my mind away from these girl crap."Natsu huffed and puffed to his bed and grabbed a Pringle can. "Must, forget, about, Lucy."He fisted the barbecue flavoured yum yums into his mouth and visualised them as Loke's eyeballs. "Man, when have I became so sensitive and… girly?Okay, I need to go out and get a run."Natsu threw his can on the ground and zipped up his sweater. It was getting colder and colder here in Magnolia.

"Be back by curfew!"His mom yelled as he walked out the door. "Be back by curfew."Natsu mimicked and rolled his eyes. He started jogging in a nice, fast pace on the route to school. "SUP NATSU!"Grey suddenly appeared out of no where. "Dude! Why are you everywhere?"Natsu whines at the frequent appearance of his annoying best friend.

"I was just on the way of going to your house! Why are you out here? You should go back to rest."Grey started shoving Natsu back his tracks. "Stop! DUDE! I am on an exercise rant to keep my mind off Lucy!"Natsu started resisting, and Grey was no match for him. "Okay, okay. I guess I will just do some extra nonsense "football practice"with the lovesick Natsu."Grey made an "as if" sign with his hands.

They started chatting along about school and coach Strauss, when suddenly they halted at an unbelievable scene. "If that is Loke, I am going to scream."Natsu was not very happy about this unexpected reunion with his love rival. "Come on, let's sneak behind them and tackle him."Grey suggested, tip-toeing to the back of the tree.

"Man, I can't wait when I get to finally have Lucy!"Loke high fived one of his Emo gang friend. "Oh, yeah. She is a HOTTIE!"The Emo friend chuckled in the most disgusting way you can ever imagine. "Don't hold me back, dude. DON'T HOLD ME BACK!"Natsu shout whispered as he tried to break out of Grey's arms. "I won't let you get expelled, and that's that!"Grey started dragging Natsu back. "Hold up! I gotta record this!"Natsu pulled out his phone and started frantically taking a video.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her body, who would ever want to be near that nerd girl who is all obsessed with books and stuffs."Loke pulled the cigar out of his mouth, a grey ring of smoke disappeared into the air. "YES I GOT SOME GOOD STUFFS!"Natsu screamed as they both darted back to Natsu's house. "I can't believe Loke is SUCH a bastard! I mean, he looked all nice gentleman like please allow me to open the door for you. BUT he is ACTUALLY all nice gentleman like please allow me to touch your hand before opening the door like a retarded PERVERT!"Grey was fuming, too.

"Well… I'm not sure if we should show this to Lucy."Natsu replayed the video over and over again. "Why? Are you helping Loke? I mean, you HATE Loke!"Grey couldn't understand the sudden sympathy Natsu is having for Loke. "I'm not covering for him, I just don't want to see Lucy being sad…"Natsu imagined Lucy's eyes beginning to water. "See you tomorrow. Think about it, Natsu."Grey sighed and turned around, walking back to the road leading to Grey's house.

"MKAY, BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE LOKE AND THAT EMO GANG CRY SO MUCH THEY TURN INTO NEMOS!"Natsu shouted behind Grey. "What are you even talking about?"Grey made a confused face and shook his head, before snickering.

Natsu couldn't understand the thing about love, it was so… Complicated and driven by emotions. Why can't Love be math? Or science? It just goes a certain way, it will never branch off into confusing resolutions and make people sad, mad or happy. "If only I was a dragon."

Sorry for the delay~SOOOoOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

I promise I am going to upload chapters wayyyyyyy faster now. Here in China, I am going to write a lot and a lot of chapters~!

I love you guys! PLEASE understand me!

If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave them in the review box and if I see something interesting, I will comment you back~!  
And check out my other story, Darkest Daze. Darkest Daze will update a little bit slower since it is a more... Deep and dark writing that needs a lot of word choices and stuffs.

I LOVE YOU ALL~~~  
-ELaineybeanie.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the picnic

"Hey flame brain? Are you putting on makeup or something?"Grey pounded on Natsu's door impatiently. "Oh shut UP, Grey. I am packing my bag of emergency care."Natsu shot back and put two bags of potato chips into his gigantic bag. "You know, if you take that much junk food with you, you're going to be a pest and hold the group down."Grey walked in Natsu's room and sighed at the expected scene.

"Oh COME ON, it's going to be YOU who is going to drag your teeny tiny feet and say, "Ughhhhhhhh Juvia can you carry me?"Natsu laughed and shoved some snickers into his pockets. "Juvia can't carry me. She's a mere girl!"Grey said as Natsu tied his snickers. "Yeah, only HERCULES can carry you!"Natsu teased again and started hiccuping as he held his stomach.

"Okay. I want your butt out of this room in three seconds."Grey forced out a smile and held his foot in a kicking position. Natsu knew that Grey was about to get really angry, so he darted out of his room as fast as possible.

"Anyways, dad. We're ready!"Natsu jumped in the car with Grey following close behind. "Go on to the highway."Grey said. It was a private place they were going to, owned by Grey's uncle. The location was not available on the GPS. "Okay, son. Remember, you gotta be 18 for you know what."Igneel turned on the engines and started pulling the car out of the garage. "Oh my god, dad. Stop. It's really not what I was thinking."Natsu glared at Grey covering his mouth and trying not to burst out laughing.

"I know, you kids are shy these days. Back when I was young, I…"Igneel drove on the highway and looked in the rearview mirror. "Okay, okay. Nobody needs to know about that. That is something you keep to yourself, dad."Natsu cut Igneel in the middle of his sentence. "Your dad is my role model."Grey told Natsu with a gigantic grin. Natsu rolled his eyes and started dozing off. "HOLY SHIT MAN I FORGOT SOMETHING!"Grey screamed in Natsu's ears and punched Igneel. "Young man, do not touch me!"Igneel punched Grey back and stopped the car.

"I forgot, my barbecue set. How can I forget about, the barbecue set. My barbecue set, oh god. I need my barbecue set. Mr. Dragneel, can you please drive back to my house? I'll just let my mom Ur drive me. Hopefully Ultear isn't hogging my mom."Grey asked. "Sure sure. Just make the old man crazy by breaking his eardrums for a barbecue set."Igneel made a U-turn and drove back to his house. "No Grey, but you are our GPS, without you, my dad doesn't know where to go!"Natsu said. "Uhhhhhhhh I'll just text you."Grey pulled out his phone and shut the door.

Two minutes later, Natsu got a message. "Okay, dad. You know what, just read it from my phone."Natsu let out a deep breath and passed the phone to Igneel. Grey was honestly a great friend, a barbecue set. Why does he even NEED a barbecue set. Igneel nodded and started driving on silently.

Natsu looked out the window, pondering about the relationship him and Lucy have. Was this really what he wanted? To make them both uncomfortable by getting weirdly jealous of Loke? Maybe he should just… Give up trying. It didn't seem smart anymore of him trying to get in a relationship with Lucy. But Loke doesn't LOVE Lucy, he's just dating Lucy cause of her looks, not because of her amazing personality. It didn't seem right for Natsu to just let Loke sabotage Lucy's high school life by being such a douche. But Lucy seemed to love Loke, and Natsu didn't want to ruin everything for her because of one video.

"Okay, son. we're here!And your phone just ran out of battery."Natsu didn't realise the time speeding by, and in a blink of the eye, they arrived nearby a large forest. "Um, I don't see ANYONE here. Well, I will just explore bit, Grey did say it was really hidden. Well, bye dad!"Natsu jumped off the car with his bag. "Bye, son. Have fun and be safe!"Igneel drove away. "Shoot. And I forgot to put my portable charge in the car. Whatever, now where is this so called private lounge campsite?" Natsu pushed the bushes and leaves out of his way, walking deeper and deeper into the woods.

===================Grey, Juvia, and Lucy==================

"Where IS him?"Grey snapped together the last pieces of the barbecue set. "Could something be wrong?"Lucy asked worriedly. It was only about 5 days since Natsu recovered, it wasn't a good time for anything to happen to him. "Juvia is very very anxious!"Juvia stated, taking a sip of water. "You know what, it has been two hours since then. We need to go find him!"Lucy said, she was so scared of Natsu being hurt in any possible way again.

"Well… Maybe he's on his way. See? I have sent the route to come here to his phone. Wait a minute… I think I messed up the last turn. It was supposed to be straight but I sent him right… Into a deep forest."Grey said, his voice getting guiltier and guiltier. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU, GREY!"Juvia shouted along with Lucy. "I'm so so so sorry. Uhhhhhhhhh I think he'll be fine. He's the strongest and smartest guy in school. He's gonna be fine. Besides, he always watch those survival outside drink water out of socks by putting dirt in the socks shows. I think he's gonna be fine. He probably knows how to do some outside survival with wolves. We can name him wolf boy, wolf buddy, wolfy…"Juvia watched him in disbelief that somebody could trail off the topic so much. "YEAH WE NEED TO FIND HIM NOW."Grey realised that naming someone wolf duck would be the least of their worries right now.

"Yeah sure but HOW? None of us knows how to drive. And our parents all left."Juvia spoke, scanning the bushy camp area. "I have a mountain bike that my dad dropped off along with me saying, "In case a snake attacks you."Lucy suggested, pointing to a bike. "Great! Now who's gonna go find him?"Grey asked, starting to walk towards the bike. "I got it forward the text to my phone!"Lucy scurried on the bike and started paddling away. "No Lucy wait! I should go!"Grey yelled towards Lucy, who obviously heard him, but ignored it.

==========================Natsu POV=========================

I am stranded in the middle of the woods… With nothing to navigate me… Grey, I am going to strangle you if I get out and doesn't become nice nutritions for the poisonous mushrooms. But to be honest, I could've lived on with my big bag of food and my water. But… I dropped the bag in a pond while trying to get the squirrel off my chest. Yeah, it was a long story. The squirrel had basically ripped my shirt apart. Natsu the dragon Natsu the dragon oh yeah oh yeah turn up the beat, yeah turn up the beat, yeah turn up the loud beat. I started dancing to the music in my head.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you here? NATSU?"Somebody called out, definitely a girl. "Lucy?"I responded, walking towards the direction of the voice. "NATSU!"I heard her call out breathlessly. "Lucy? You have came to rescue me?"I asked, excited that I don't have to die alone in this spooky forest. "AHHHHHHH!"I heard leaves crumbling and loud bumping noises. "LUCY? LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?"I raced towards the tiny hill where dust clouds were forming. "I'm okay…"Lucy got up, coughing and sputtering, dirt probably got in her throat or something. "Are you hurt? That looked like it deserved a big OUCH!"I asked, examining her body.

=========================Third person POV=======================

"Yeah, I'm fine. And oh, Natsu. You're… You're shirtless."Lucy pointed out, blushing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu was definitely a grade A hottie. "Oh, sorry about this. An accident happened. I don't have my shirt now."Natsu said, his head flushed. Lucy smirked a bit on the inside. She kinda liked this accident. "Uh, so. I was originally thinking that we could go back on this bike together , I think the tire is punctured,"Lucy kneeled down, observing the the rock stuck halfway through the black rubber, "oh my dad's going to kill me when I tell him this. Oh well, he hated this vintage ten-years old bike anyway. He said it was just a piece of useless scrap. I guess he really predicted that something would happen."

"Are you really sure that you are 100% okay?"Natsu ensured again. "Yep, I am as good as new!"Lucy started hopping up and down, proving herself right."You got your phone, right? My phone ran out of battery."Natsu questioned. "Yep, I got it right here. It has one bar of service, so I think we're good. Come on, it says here that we should walk… This way."Lucy started navigating through the trees. "Do you happened to have some food?"Natsu asked, his stomach growling. "Um, no, actually. It's three right now and all I have is my phone. I left my backpack at campsite. I thought you brought a whole bag of goodies!"Lucy replied. "It got… Wet."Natsu chuckled, telling Lucy the whole story. "Wow, Natsu. You are just clumsy as ever, aren't you."Lucy laughed timidly, looking back at Natsu.

"Hey Lucy watch where you're going!"Natsu reached out and pulled Lucy away from a tree she was about to face smack on. "Wow. Thanks, um, I really appreciate that."Lucy brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, gazing into Natsu's onyx colored, perfect eyes. "No problem."Natsu flashed his signature smile so many girls fall over, including Lucy. "Um, I think I better get off your chest now."Lucy timidly pushed away, her face burning. She was actually touching Natsu's muscle, like actually TOUCHING him. She couldn't believe it. She held her hand close to her nose, urging to smell her hand. Wait, how creepy am I?Lucy thought and put down her hand. But Natsu did smell pretty nice. Lucy couldn't help these weird thoughts getting in her brain. Maybe her hormone's going crazy.

"Woahhhhhhhhhh"Natsu's foot twisted in a small hole, and before he could comprehend what was happening, he found himself rolling down a tunnel into an underground cave. "Natsu? I'm coming!"Lucy slid herself into the cave along with him. "Uh, you really shouldn't have done that."Natsu said. There was particularly no way to get out unless there's three people and they stand on top of each other. "Um… This reminds me of those TV shows."Lucy got up, legs wobbling.

"Lucy… What's that…?"Natsu stared into the blackness. "What is it?"Lucy gawked back, terrified. "It seems like there's some water over there. "Really? Let's go check it out!"They pushed themselves up and brushed the leave off of their clothes. And in fact, it was quite a nice picture. The glistening, luminous water was reflecting off sunlight to every single creatures in the cave. There were mossy vines, and a tiny enchanting waterfall along with water lotuses floating around on the surface. "Huh, I guess it wasn't bad that we fell in here."Lucy sat down, a smile creeping on her face. It was difficult to see this nature beauty back in the crowd town.

"Well, I guess that cave had two openings to the outside world. We still can't get out. This pond is way too deep, but it IS really pretty here."Natsu plopped down next to Lucy, grinning. "I mean, this looks like something out of a fairy tail."Lucy looked to her right at Natsu. "Yeah. There's utterly no words to describe how great this place looks."Natsu agreed, touching a lotus delicately.

"So, Natsu. Let's use this amazing time to chat. I never heard you talk about your family. How are they?"Lucy asked, it felt so much easier than being with Loke. "Oh, my family. Well, my dad's Igneel, named after the mighty ancient fire dragon. My mom's named Mavis, and my lil sister's named Wendy, she's 10. They could be a bit much sometimes. How about you?"Natsu replied back, grinning. "My dad is Gildarts, he's really really kind. My brother's Sting, he likes to tease me. Well, my mom has been dead the earliest I could remember. She was really beautiful."Lucy said, a sad smile creeping up on her face. "You're beautiful too, Lucy."Natsu spoke, blushing as soon as he notices what he said.

"Hehe, thanks, Natsu. Thanks. heh, thanks, Natsu."Lucy looked around, avoiding Natsu's vision. "Um, so, what are your hobbies? Mine's eating, football, anime, and all-nighters."Natsu inquired. (Inquired? Really am I an CIA agent?-Elaineybeanie) "Mine includes writing, roller-coaster riding, eating, anime, and all-nighters, too." "Cool, I guess we have a lot in common."Natsu's finger touched Lucy's slightly. "Oh, sorry bout that."Natsu reflexed as soon as he sensed it. "It's okay. I don't mind."Lucy inched her finger next to Natsu's again.

A/N: Thank you all for these positive feedback! SQUEE! And Maya I love you :3


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"Natsu asked, his finger moving towards Lucy's as well. "Hm, maybe a writer. I honestly love writing. But, I really really need a laptop if I actually want become professional. I have been trying to save up, but, it's not enough. My dad's work is super busy, and I never have any allowance since he is paying the house, the bills, the food, and the school. So, I work at a cafe. It's really hard to save up money since I have to buy clothes, and eat, and when I hang out with friends."Lucy explained while Natsu listened closely, taking a note down in his brain. Huh, Lucy needs a laptop. Maybe I'll surprise her with one. (Natsu's dad is a lawyer and mom works from home, so his family is pretty nice financially.)

"Anyways, what do YOU want to be?" Lucy questioned, she hoped it wasn't too awkward of her telling everything to Natsu. "Hm, I don't really know. But I kinda want to be a lawyer. I mean, my dad is one and I love to go to court and watch him beat up his opponents with words. But I don't know, I love biology too. And I support you, Lucy. You should be a writer, ooh or an artist. You're pretty good at drawing."Natsu responded, gazing up at the clouds.

"Lawyer, huh? That sounds pretty nice. Um, can I ask you a question?"Lucy says, cuddling herself into a ball. "Yeah, sure."Natsu answered. Please don't let it be Loke please don't let it be Loke please don't let it be Loke Natsu prayed silently. "What do you think about me and Loke?"Lucy blurted out. Why would she want to ask him that? It was such an out of no where question!

"He's pretty nice."Natsu said plainly. "Okay. And, Natsu. Do you have a girlfriend outside of school? I mean, so many girls want to be your girlfriend, I bet you have one."Lucy said, looking up at Natsu. Natsu didn't know how to answer her, he couldn't just say he loved Lucy. After all, Lucy didn't have feelings for him AND has a boyfriend. It would've been such a nasty thing for him to do! To steal someone's girlfriend when he clearly knows they're in a relationship, Natsu thought.

"I don't have a girlfriend. But, I do have a girl I have a really big crush on."Natsu stated, drawing on the dirt with a rock. "Oh, she's really lucky then."Lucy laughed awkwardly, her heart turning cold. "Anyways, do you think they'll find us? Maybe we should try and get out ourself. You know, be independent teenagers!"Natsu rose up, he didn't want to talk about this topic anymore. "I would rather stay in. I mean, look at this place, it's beautiful! And when nighttime comes, god, it'll be like heaven."Lucy stood up, admiring the waterfall. "True. But I still have to find a way outta here, at least find Grey and get the food and the tent and the sleeping bags?"Natsu put his feet and hands in between cracks of mossy stones, and near the top he did a front flip up.

"Woah! I didn't know you could do that! That's really cool. I'll just wait here, be back soon!"Lucy waved and kneeled down near the pond. "Wait, toss me your phone, pretty please."Natsu squated down, holding out his hand. "Mkay!"Lucy cautiously threw her phone in Natsu's hands, and let out a deep breath afterwards. After all, phones are everybody's lives these days. "Wow, nice throw! I'll be right back." But, if it was anyone other than Natsu, Lucy wouldn't have trusted them to catch it.

=====================Grey and Juvia=====================

"Dude, you are FINALLY back! You wanna have some sausages? Super juicy!"Grey shoved a sausage in Natsu's mouth. "You know, it's better to hand me them and I can chew them… Myself?"Natsu gagged and pulled it out of his mouth. "Hey where's Lucy?"Grey looked behind Natsu, biting off another piece of sausage. "Juvia is urging to take some photos with Juvia's new Finstax camera!"Juvia held up her camera, taking pictures of weird tree barks. "Uh Lucy wanted to stay inside a cave with me."Natsu said, putting food into a bento box.

"Oooooooooh. I see. Well where are your tents?"Grey wiggled his eyebrows. "I dropped my bag in water while wrestling a squirrel. So we only have two. I'll take one, and two sleeping bags. You and Juvia will have to settle down with only one tent."Natsu packed up the stuffs, putting them under his arm. "Dude. Why do we have to suffer because of your mistake? You KNOW I'm not comfortable sleeping with someone else!"Grey exclaimed, his heart beating faster as he pictures Juvia sleeping. "She's not someone else! She's YOUR wife! Okay bye!"Natsu scurried away before Grey could fist his head into the ground.

"Hey, I'm back. This is not too far from the campsite."Natsu jumped down next to Lucy, who now had her hair in a high ponytail. "Oh, I hope it wasn't too much work for you, Natsu."Lucy watched Natsu, slightly panting. "Nah. Besides, a perfect time for Grey and Juvia to hit it off and progress more as romantic lovers too, right?"Natsu nudged Lucy delicately. "Wait, we're romantic lovers?"Lucy asked, slightly shocked from the sudden comment. "Um, no. Sorry. You got Loke."Natsu answered, his eyes obscure, loosing the normal sparkle it had in them.

Lucy coughed awkwardly and started unzipping and zipping her jacket furiously. "You okay? What did that poor jacket do to you?"Natsu snorted. "Oh. I do this without noticing."Lucy dropped her zipper and inched around the grass with her finger, attempting to find something else that could act as a stress reliever for her.

"So, um. Ho how's you and Loke?"Natsu questioned, slightly astonished by the question coming out of his own mouth. "We're good, you know… Weekend dates, picnics, things are going well."Lucy replied, twirling her hair. "Good, good."Natsu mumbled restlessly. "Alright, what do you say we set these babies up?"Lucy got up and swept the dusts off of her legs. "Totally. Let's do the tent first."

The moon was especially big tonight, a warm glowering light swept across the land. The sky was navy blue, clouds formed vague images that one can make stories out of. The dazzling stars shone in the canvas-like image. The night owls fluttering their wings signalling the start of the day for them. Squirrels and rabbits constantly sprung around, always on the lookout for nearby predators as they progress on the journey home.

But that wasn't the best part. The water lilies bloomed, a crimson red light glowed off and reflected in the deep pond. The Evening primrose gave off a neon yellow color, but looked even more beautiful when resembled in the dark green leaves. Pulchritudinous cream white and pink flowers grew among the trees and the bushes. A sweet fragrant drifted off the buds and petals of each and every vibrant blossoms.

"Wow, these look fantastic."Lucy beamed, her fingers lingering on each and every one of the flowers. "I never knew that such flowers existed. Glow in the dark flowers."Natsu was right beside Lucy, exploring the unknown forest. "I guess we have brilliant minds."Lucy cachinnated. "Lucy, I think there's a lot of fireflies over there. Let's check 'em out."Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm involuntarily. It felt warmer than Loke's, and Lucy didn't resist.

Lucy dashed along with Natsu. And those moments felt like they could last forever. It was the happiest night she ever had. Unlike the nights when she cried along in her covers. The house dead silent. Her brother out with his friends, her dad working late hours again, and her mom, somewhere in paradise. At her old school, she felt so hopeless, some thoughts of ending her life was in her head. But now, she has her friends, and most importantly, Natsu. Her academic was going up in a straight line, and her dad's having way more free time.

"Wow, Natsu. These are beautiful."Lucy attempted to catch a firefly with her hands, while Natsu just silently watches her. Her smile so affectionate it could light up the whole world, Her silky blond hair flowing along with the wind, and luminous stars were glistening in her eyes, making one wonder if there's an utopia behind those eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?"Lucy giggled, her long eyelashes fluttering. "Oh, nothing."Natsu shook his head. It was probably better not to tell her that he was thinking: What did Loke ever do to deserve you? "Okay. Well, Loke would love this place. He said he liked fireflies."Lucy beamed. "Yeah. I'm gonna go back, okay? I'm kinda hungry, so I'm gonna roast some marshmallows."Natsu started walking back, focusing on the leaves his feet are ripping apart slightly. It made a delightful crunch each step that he made. "Aww. Come on, stay a little longer. You don't see this everyday back in town."Lucy pulled Natsu back to emerge with the fireflies again.

"I guess so. They are so cute."Natsu started chasing a herd of fireflies, who cooperated very well in the role of not being caught. "Man, they are so hard to catch!"Lucy exhaustedly collapsed on a log. "Agreed. Hey, maybe it's about time we head back. You wanna chat some more?"Natsu pulled Lucy up. "What, are you scared or something?"Lucy commented sarcastically. "Obviously, no. But I have heard that there are packs of wild wolves in this forest."Natsu whispered, exaggerating. "Wolves are scared of fire, aren't they? Well then, we got ourselves a lucky charm."Lucy rubbed Natsu's fire-like hair adoringly. "Shut up."Natsu's face was flushed and quietly grasped Lucy's hand and started running back.

"You really like to grab people and just run off without notifying them, do you?"Lucy lit up the pile of logs, watching the conflagration slowly flare up. "I guess. Hey, wanna eat some s'mores?"Natsu grabbed jet-puffed marshmallows out of his bag and stuck them on wooden branches carefully. "Of course. Thank you."Lucy took the marshmallow stick Natsu passed and grilled it over the fire. "We should do this more often, people need to appreciate mother nature more."Natsu suggested, breaking a Hershey's bar in quarters.

"You sound like our science teacher. Oh, have you noticed that one of her eyebrow is darker than another?"Lucy chuckled. "Yes! And when she talks sometimes she wiggles them and they look like boats floating in the sea!"Natsu snorted, buoyantly squishing his s'more sandwich together. "Oh! And 's favourite thing to say is, "That is so manly!" It's so hilarious!"Lucy cracked up, holding her side. "Yeah, one time we were playing dodgeball, he literally whacked a ball at my kidney behind my back and said. "Man who have manly kidneys rules!"Natsu's stomach hurts from laughing so much. "I SAW THAT!"Lucy dropped her s'more sandwich on the grass.

"Whoopsies, oh well."Lucy brushed off a few speckles of green on her crackers and munched on it like nothing happened. "I wonder what Grey and Juvia are doing…"Natsu held his chin, looking up on the sky as if he was pondering a serious question. But Lucy could clearly see the corners of his mouth still pointing upwards. "I bet Juvia is gripping onto Grey like a koala."

"Juvia… Stop touching my hips, please."Grey awkwardly moved Juvia's hands off of his body. "But I'm cold…"Juvia pouted, making puppy dog eyes. "Don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me, Juvia Lockser. You already bribed all my chips that way."Grey struggled but couldn't ignore Juvia's adorable face. "Fine, fine. If you're cold, then I guess I'll hold your hands."Grey blushed and his fingers slowly interlaced with Juvia's.

Juvia wasn't expecting this at all, and she coughed a few times in order to stop squealing out loud. "Wow, looks like you really are cold."Grey squirmed next to Juvia a little bit more. "Goodnight, Grey."Juvia rested on her side, but not letting go of Grey. "G'night, Juvia."Grey studied her blue hair, elegantly resting on her pillow. Without acknowledging it, two hours passed and Juvia was sound asleep. Grey studied her features, she was actually a lot cuter than Grey remembered. Grey couldn't help but inch towards Juvia's lips. What am I doing? He thought to himself. Taking advantage of her when she's sleeping?

Grey looked down at Juvia again, looking back at the times when Juvia prepared him breakfast, and always waited for his football practice to start. Maybe he has been a little bit too cold-hearted to the girl that he likes. "Sorry, Juvia. Accept my apology for being a jerk to you."Grey quickly planted a kiss on Juvia's lips, and slid into his sleeping bag as soon as possible.

"I felt that."Grey stiffened when he heard those three words come out of Juvia's mouth. "Oh, sorry."Grey moved away, but there wasn't much room since they were in a tent. "If you like me, just say so."Juvia sat right on top of Grey and pressed her lips against Grey's. Grey flinched at first, but then held on to Juvia firmly like he was never letting go.

The birds chirped and the sun was shining into half of the tent, and another day has started. Lucy rubbed her eyes unsuspectedly, the sun was way too bright to wake up to. Wait, when did Natsu and her get out of their sleeping bags and cuddled together? Lucy stood up with a halt with no thoughts in mind. she hit her head on the top and fell forwards, turning the whole tent upside down. "What the…?"Natsu exclaimed, startled that his legs were on his face. "Sorry!Um, you know what, I'm gonna go and make us grilled cheese. Bye!"Lucy hurried out of the tent, her hair all messy. "It's okay."Natsu sighed and plopped back down.

"Oh my god… Loke?"


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu tensed up so much in the tent when he heard the word "Loke". He deliberately looked through the clear plastic window of the tent, circumspect not to make any sound. "Holy crap, that is Loke."Natsu snagged his phone and vigorously dialled Grey's number.

"Hi Natsu! Guess what? Me and Juvia are officially in a relationship!"Grey cheerfully spoke into the phone. "Woah, that's great. Listen, Loke is right outside of my tent, and I doubt that he wants to see me and Lucy sleeping in the same tent. What should I do?"Natsu anxiously checked outside.

"Oh, that's not good. Try and hide in the sleeping bag, and prevent Loke from going in the tent as much as possible. Oh yeah, listen to their conversation carefully. Me and Juvia are making fruit loops~ Bye!"Grey hung up the phone before Natsu could freak out with him some more. Natsu tossed his phone on the pillow.

"Wow! You're so brave, Lucy! Living in the wilderness all by yourself? And don't you think that it's such a coincidence that we meet right here right now? I was strolling in the woods, and I met you!"Loke exclaimed, both of his hands grabbing Lucy's. "It is! Listen, um, can you go and pick up some berries from those berry bushes I saw? I need to get ready, thanks!"Lucy stumbled into the tent and zipped up the tent. "What should we do?"Lucy asked, frantically.

Right, what was I thinking. Lucy has a boyfriend, I almost forgot about that. I should really back off and let Lucy and Loke enjoy this stay in this beautiful cave. I already spent enough time here, I guess. Natsu thought.

He packed up his bags and tied up his sneakers in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing?"Lucy smiled confusedly. "Oh, I'm leaving. There's no way we could hide all day. We should use this time of his absence for me to get away." Natsu crouched down and walked outside. "I'm so sorry!"Lucy held him back. "No no, it's fine. I don't want to make it too uncomfortable between the two of you. I'll text you, Lucy! I had a nice time with you!"Natsu flipped upwards and darted away before Lucy could even say goodbye.

"Ooh, you're making grilled cheese sandwich? My favorite!"Loke jumped down and grabbed one of the grilled cheese sandwich and munched on it hungrily. "Yep, and isn't it so incidental that I made two? It was like I knew you were coming!"Lucy smiled and took the other sandwich, despite the voice in her head that keeps repeating: Go after Natsu, go after Natsu, go after Natsu…

Natsu ran to the public pay phone and pushed in two quarters, and dialled his dad's number. "Hello?" picked up before the first ring even ended. "Hey dad, can you come pick me up? It's Natsu if you don't recognise my rather satisfying voice. And I think messy hair looks the best, don't you? I mean, hair gelled hair looks like crap, especially orange hair. "Natsu ran his hand through his hair, suddenly self conscious. "Uh, sure, son. I'll pick you up when I finish my double cheese omelet." said, chewing loudly and smacking his mouth. "Save one for me! Didn't even have breakfast yet." "Oh, that's strange. You're coming home before you have breakfast? Do you miss your old man?" said in a jolly tone. "Um, byeee."Natsu hung up before his dad starts singing the christmas song that sounds more like a reindeer ogre creature.

It almost seemed preposterous to Natsu, his feelings towards Lucy. It was so out of no where and didn't seem to change no matter what happens. Even if Lucy gets engaged to Loke, he will probably still love Lucy. If he never even met Lucy, maybe everything in his life will be on the right trail. It would be so much better that way. But now he is stuck with this incurable illness called can'tforgetLucyits.

The horn honked, sending a sudden tremble through Natsu's spine. "Woah dad, you know you can just call out of the window and wave, instead of using a barbaric noise device."Natsu swung his backpack into the back row and slid in. "Somebody's been taking grumpy pills~" whistled. "Just drive."Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching the whirling cars speed past him, catching only the blurs of indistinct colors.

"Hey, Lucy. So what are you planning on doing after we graduate from high school?"Loke chucked the half-bitten sandwich on the grill and leaned back in the canopy chair. "Sweetie, you know that there's a garbage bag like, right here."Lucy tossed the sandwich into the plastic back about a foot away. Loke shrugged and clapped his hands together as bread crumbs instantly fell down. "And to answer your question. I plan on becoming an author. I love writing."Lucy finished her sandwich and had a chug or two from her water bottle.

"Okay. But, don't you want to move into Fiore City with me instead of staying in this small town?"Loke gazed into Lucy's eyes sincerely. "Um, I'm not so sure about my future. Maybe."Out of uncomfortableness, Lucy started wiping the grill intensively. "Great, because we love each other. And then we could start a family, and have our own little house…"Loke grabbed Lucy's hands. "Haha, funny. Have you ever considered that we might find someone else when we both go off to college?"Lucy awkwardly chuckled after she spitted out, somehow nostalgic memories of Natsu finds his way into her mind.

"So, are you saying you want to end our relationship when we finish senior year?"Loke said, as if even that very thought is threatening to end his life. "No, no, of course not! I, I was just stating a hypothesis, not a statement."Lucy immediately regretted the words she spoke. It was almost uncontrollable, involuntary. Almost seemed like she didn't even LIKE the relationship she was in from her impulsive outburst. "Okay. Well, I want you to know that I love you so much and I want to be with you forever."Loke stared into Lucy's eyes like the apocalyptic zombie dolphins war is coming.

{Some of you may be like whattttttttt I thought Loke only dated Lucy for you-know-what stuffs! Just be patient and wait!}

"Yep!"Lucy cheerfully remarked, almost too cheerful. Almost too spurious.

Simply just something fun.

"I'VE GOT A BLANK SPACE BABY… AND I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME!"The Bose speaker broadcasted booming music throughout the bathroom, but the one behind the shower curtain has a majestic voice that nearly blocks out Taylor Swift. "Boys only want love if it's torture… Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya!"Natsu sang, high-pitched, typical what-do-girls-sound-like squeaky, that line of lyric didn't employ with him at all. He didn't want torture, all he wanted was… "Natsu! Would you PLEASE quiet down! I am in a conference call with my client! And in the middle of it, you started barking like a Pomeranian!" pounded on the door, jeering so intensively that Natsu almost slipped. "Alright dad."Natsu turned off the waterproof speaker cumbersomely.

"Jeez Lewis. Exfoliating lavender face wash. Moisturises and relieves."Natsu squinted since it was simply too steamy. "Huh."He squeezed a few drops onto his hands and took a deep sniff. "Boyyyyyyyyy. Now I know why dad smells so good when he doesn't use cologne. Does he apply this all over his body or something?"Natsu smoothed the cream and diffused it with water until all that was left was the sweet fragrance.

"So, this Friday, me and Juvia are hosting a celebratory party at Juvia's place."Grey set his lunch tray down next to Natsu, who was busy peeling an orange. "Count me in! What is this about?"Levy eagerly agreed, her hand fumbling with her utensils. "This is to celebrate our friendship and um, the romantic relationships between some of us."Grey eyed Natsu and Lucy timidly. Natsu knew that Grey was hinting him and Lucy implicitly. "Juvia told me about you two! Congratulations!"Lucy clapped, almost unaware of Grey's last comment.

"Yeah, somehow this ice block finally cracked opened!"Gajeel fisted Grey's head, almost a bit too harsh. "Hey, can Lisanna come?"Lucy questioned, nervously glancing at the group. "Seriously? Lisanna Strauss?"Juvia scoffed, almost like it was impossible. "Yes, Lisanna. She's actually a really really nice person who just faced something that's difficult. Come on you guys, let her come, pretty please?"Lucy insisted. Nobody could really argue with that. You have to be kinda cruel not to give anyone a chance. "I guess, we don't really no her except for her cheerleader side."Grey shrugged, voting yes. "Yay! Thank you guys!"Lucy glimpsed at Lisanna, who was sitting in her normal queen bee spot, listening to the chatter of gossips and smiling forcedly. "If we're going to invite other people. What do you say?"Natsu nodded towards the couple sitting by themselves at the next table.

One with crimson red hair, and another one with blue hair and a tattoo on his face. "I don't see why not. Let's go over and invite them. I never see them hanging out with others. Might as well give it a try."Levy agreed. "We shouldn't all go over, then we will look like brigands trying to rob their money. Especially with this guy."Grey whistled at Gajeel, who was of course, furious with the comment. "Shut up, Daddy just likes piercings."Gajeel shot back playfully. "Alright. I think we can all agree that Natsu and Lucy should go."Levy pushed Lucy out of her seat. The group was actually on a mission, a mission to fix Natsu and Lucy together.

"Alright, but FYI, that was peer pressure and totally bullying."Lucy remarked before she accompanied Natsu towards the couple. "Hello. What are your names?"Natsu smiled that brilliant, magnificent smile of his that can make any girl cave down right on the spot. However, the red head sat there, unflinching. "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlets. Head of the student council body."She bowed her head slightly, shaking Natsu's hand. "Oh, hi Erza. I'm Lucy Heartfalia, a newbie."Lucy waved, she recognized Erza's voice from the morning announcements. "I'm Jellal Fernandes, Erza's boyfriend, vice president of the student council."Said Jellal, using an almost monotone voice to respond.

"That's great! Listen, do you want to hang out with us from now on? I mean, you guys seem like cool people!"Natsu suggested, watching the couple as they eye them suspiciously. "Why? Do you want us to do your homework for you? Take tests? Do assessments? Type essays? "Lucy almost snorted when Jellal asked that with a straight face. "No no, of course not. We just noticed that you guys sit by yourselves and, we wanted to invite you because it will be a lot more fun if you guys can hang out with us!"Natsu calmly responded, Lucy was actually quite impressed how calm he is under these kind of social situations. "Fair enough."Erza nodded and pushed herself up simultaneously with Jellal. "Great!"Lucy clapped and skipped towards her seat.

"Hey! I'm Grey Fullbuster, that's Juvia Lockser, my girlfriend, that's Gajeel Redfox, that's Levy Mcgarden!"Grey introduced. "Yep! And we have a party this Friday! It's at my house, 9 dreams Way. You want to write that down?"Juvia invited, glad that they made new friends. "No, I have an eidetic memory."Jellal responded, tearing open his chip bag in a perfect manner. "Wow! That's so cool! I wish I have eidetic memory."Levy said, astonished. "It's actually not super rare."Erza shrugged. They almost didn't seem like couple, but they worked in such a compatible manner that it's hard not to consider them as one.

The days went by at the blink of an eye, and Friday rolls around the corner. To speed up his time getting dressed up, Natsu always played some music, preferably Taylor Swift. Humming along the tune, he posed with different ties, but finally settled with this navy blue one with a little golden whatever you call it that's removable and goes on your tie. He couldn't help but wonder what Lucy will wear, but hopefully not something that makes his heart pound too loudly and obviously.

It was the same with Lucy. She struggled with the clothing choice. For a couple of reasons. 1)Natsu was going to be there. 2)She got the little number on a super sale and it's less than her size, so unless she wears it soon or she'll be too bloated to wear it when she grows up. 3) It was her best friend's party. She had to dress up comely for that. 4)That dress was sold at a store called fireflies, and fireflies remind her of Natsu, so she's going to wear it. After she inhaled and stuck herself into that tight dress, she folded a sweater and some sweatpants into her purse, incase something pops off her dress.

Natsu's dad drove him to Juvia's house. It was on quite a nice street, and the houses were, large in size as well. They pulled up at a house with a fountain on its porch, and a marble walkway leading to the double doors. Wasn't so much to be called a billionaire's mansion, but definitely something. The color set was blue, silver, black and grey. Quite comfortable for the pupillary sphincters. (I won't tell you I got that idea from An Abundance of Katherines by John Green. But I will recommend that book to you since, it is hysterical and, it has some math in it and, I love me some math, don't I.)

Classical music was playing, but not everyone arrived yet. Erza and Jellal fitted in quite well along with everyone, especially with their incisive comments that can be whimsical at times. "Yay! Natsu, you're here!"Juvia trotted towards the door and quickly unlocked it. "Your place looks great!"The room was filled with balloons, snacks, music, and all sorts of decoration. "Thank you! I am taking credit for everything here!"Levy screamed from the kitchen, clearly munching on something. "Haha, no worries, I bet you all worked on this. So, who arrived yet?"Natsu scratched his head. "Lucy has not arrived yet. Grey, Erza, Gajeel, and Lisanna are all absent right now."Juvia wiggled her eyebrows before skipping away, leaving Natsu standing in the doorframe.

"Hello, Natsu."Jellal greeted, laying against the black leather couch. "Hey, Jellal!"Natsu sat down next to him, looking for a common topic in his head. "So, I have observed that you have some amorous feelings toward Lucy."Jellal stated. Natsu almost spitted all the sparkling water he had in his mouth like a fire distinguisher. "Is it that obvious?"He wiped his mouth speedily. "Isn't it obvious? It's pretty simple for anybody to figure it out. From, your body movements, your eye contact, your facial expressions, and, if we have access, your brain waves."Jellal listed as Natsu listened, half-understanding.

"Uh-huh."Natsu nodded confusedly, looking at Jellal. "In conclusion, I have examined that you have feelings towards Lucy. And I am hereby confirming with you that you do, yes?"Jellal inquired. "Yes. And you sound like Spock."Natsu's brain instantaneously connected Jellal with the Star Wars character. "Why, you're not the first person to say that. I guess I do sound like Spock, but I do not have the exceptional pointy ears or the high intelligence to work in the Enterprise."Jellal smiled slightly. "Oh shut up! If you're classified not smart, then I don't know what I am! I mean, you nail the Physics tests while I can barely remember what MASS is!"Natsu exaggerated, but it is true, Physics honestly sucks. "Mass is the amount of material in an object. Volume is…"Jellal started, ready to teach Natsu a lesson. "Yes, yes, now let's talk about something else."Natsu's head began to throb when he heard Jellal going on and on about Physics. "Okay. Let's talk about… What is your favorite food choice? Mine consists of vegetables, fruits and ranch. Commonly known as salads, full of Vitamins."Jellal smiled, his teeth gleaming and white.

"Hey, you're not that apathetic. I don't really have a favorite food, but I do like fish, barbecue…"Natsu was cut off by the ringing bell, he pushed himself up immediately and scurried over the white carpet. Levy got there one step before he did, revealing Lucy standing on the welcome carpet in front of the doors. Natsu immediately dove back into the living room, casually posing. He didn't to look too eager for her arrival. Jellal chortled and shifted in his seat. If only I have something to eat, he thought.

But Natsu was too inquisitive to sit on the couch, he slowly pushed himself up and walked to the hallway, peaking over the wall at first. He smoothed down his hair and straighten up his back, adjusted his tie and sucked on a lollipop incase he accidentally faints from the beauty of Lucy.

I was five minutes late, I hope this dress isn't too much. I don't want him to think that I'm slutty. Hopefully Lisanna shows up, I really want her to come. She eagerly accepted, so I doubt that she'll adjourn this. I looked at my reflection in the glass, a silky navy blue dress, a pair of silver high heels, lip gloss, and dangly earrings I got from a thrift shop. I slowly pressed the doorbell. Juvia's place is gorgeous, I mean, there's a fountain, the porch is so pretty, there's flowers, there's a swimming pool in the back…

Levy excitedly jumped on me, I was startled but hugged her back. "Oh, my god, Lucy you look like a goddess!"Levy patted all over me like a security check person in the airport. "Thank you! And may I say, you look sumptuous as well! I mean, look at that little yellow number and those amazing shoes! Gajeel is going to have a nose bleed as soon as he sees you!"I nudged her, watching her face get flushed. "I-I gotta go prepared the cupcakes come help me when you finish with Natsu."She ran away before I could tease her some more.

Natsu literally walked out in slo motion, I'm not even kidding. He looked like a bad-ass and I could've just taken him on the spot, like, literally. Oh and that gleeful smile he shot at me, I almost died. But then I realized the stupid, some what perverted thoughts I was having and tried to stop myself from staring at him like a dead fish. But it was like my eyes were fixed on him. "Hey, Lucy."He spoke, and oh my dear god. When I heard his voice and I looked at his smile and I literally blushed so hard. "Hi, Natsu. You look nice."I said, trying to sound easy and relaxed. "Thanks, Lucy. You too."His hands were in his pockets and he smiled again before Juvia pulled me away.

Why the hell did I smile like a pervert at Lucy? I probably looked liked a forty years old stalker gawking at her through a window in 7/11! And, did she look great. She had on a gleaming blue dress, and her eyes were like twinkling stars. I stared at her for about a decade before I actually spoke. "Hey, Lucy."I said, surprised that my voice didn't crack like a little girl. She looked so pretty, I'm so envious at her boyfriend. Wait, that's Loke.

"Hi, Natsu. You look nice."She replied, her hair dangling her shoulders. Wait a minute did she just compliment me? "Thanks, Lucy. You too."She began to speak again, but Juvia pulled her away.

Hello! I am so sorry for the delayed updates on this story! School has been CRAZY in Shanghai, especially Physics, which I HATE! Now, now, please don't give up on this story because I will try to write as much as possible! You can also go check out Darkest Daze! Anyway, I love you guys and please follow, review, and favorite!


End file.
